MY EDITORIAL: HARRY POTTER AND LUNA LOVEGOOD
by LoveIsGood
Summary: This is NOT a story but an editorial about this shipping. I hope you may like it.


MY EDITORIAL 

**I have always wondered about the next Harry Potter shipping. **It's obvious that it will be Hermione and Ron. But it is questionable whether or not Harry will resort to his old ways (GW/HP). I have always been a Luna Lovegood fan but I have wondered who would be a great companion for her. I questioned Neville Longbottom and her, but JK Rowling has not once ever mentioned the two as an item. There weren't even clues in the 6th book about it. I was highly disappointed that there was nothing left for Luna in the last book. This was all from a neutral insight. I narrowed it down to three candidates. Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter.

I first thought about Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood. It was possible that it could be, from the way Luna is permitted to say Ronald more than Ron. I also noticed that she decided to sit next to Ron at the first D.A Meeting in OOTP. In HBP she gave Ron a present and he did say that she wasn't that bad. Maybe then Ron would realize his feelings. But then I thought about how JK Rowling put all her time and effort trying to bring Hermione and Ron two together ever since Book Three. Hermione and Ron need each other and this proves the natural chemistry between humans. Opposites attract.

I then thought about Neville Longbottom and Luna. They seem to fall in the same cliché in school. The social outcasts. They are discriminated by their personality and originality. They both hang out together most of time. Who else is there to be with? They're likely to be friends. At this point, there's hardly anything else for them.

Finally, Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. Harry and Luna sound most unlikely. This is probably the most hated ship there is. I thought about the consequences if JK Rowling used this coupling. People would be completely turned off by the book. After all, it WAS Ginny and Harry. I debated about this the longest but then something popped up in my mind. They have more similarities than differences. Harry and Luna can see, feel and think the same way. In OOTP they both could see the therestals and both lost a loved one in their family. They even swore they heard voices beyond the veil. Luna is Harry's refuge from the outside world. She is most comforting when it comes to the lowest points in his life. She brings back hope to Harry, even if half the things she says aren't true. I think that both can learn from each other. Harry needs to zone out a bit. Hermione can't obviously do that for him because she always wants him to be on top of things. Luna can help him escape the outside world. Harry can learn to lighten up. I know this is the darkest part of his life when he has to defeat Voldemort, but he's seeing the battle in a negative light. Luna can bring it on a positive level. Luna can also learn from Harry as well. She can zone into the world. She can depict fact from fiction. If Luna goes out Harry, she will earn a little more respect. People wouldn't bother her as much. I wouldn't want to pick on Harry Potter's girlfriend after he defeated Voldemort...he can surely kick my arse. I think JK Rowling doesn't want to make the obvious, she made it seem like Harry wouldn't fancy Luna. But why would he ask her to Slughorn's party. There wasn't any reasons. In OOTP, she even had her own chapter. JK may have something in plan for Luna. Otherwise, it would not be necessary to add Luna into the story at all.

I know some of you would close this article by now, and those of you who didn't I hope I changed your views on the shippings. We really don't know what will happen. So I hope this article opened your mind to the impossible. Even if it is Luna Lovegood.

To look at it in a different prospective is to rip every piece of information in section .Consider the girls in Harry's life. Did you ever notice that they all follow a specific stereotype?  
**  
Hermione:   
Who is she?**Hermione is Miss.Smarty Pants. She needs to be always on top of things.  
**Why she and Ron are compatible**. These are extremely the exact opposites. J.K.R. always uses those who are opposite from each other as an item. Ron and Hermy are perfect because Ron is laid back and relax. He's also a bit stupid. Hermione needs to relax and chill while Ron needs to be more organized and serious.

**Ginny:  
Who is she? **Ginny is Miss.Independant. J.K. really made it a point to make Ginny assert herself as an independent sibling of the Weasley boys. J.K.R. built her character to be strong and independent. It's pointless to paste Harry and Gin together because Ginny spent most of her life proving that she doesn't need to fall into "Harry" pattern again. She needs someone less confident.  
**Who she should be with.** Neville and Ginny need each other. Neville is clumsy, less confident and wimpy. Ginny can teach Neville to be more strong and Neville can teach Ginny to be more dependant. She needs someone to hold her back.

**Cho**:  
**Who is she**? She's Harry's former **_"Dream Girl"_**. She was perfect before he actually got to know her. She was pretty,funny,nice and cheery. She's every boy's fantasy girl. But in the end Cho was a bit overwhelming for Harry.

**Luna:  
Who is she?** Luna is a variety of many things. She's dreamy,sweet,serene,funny,amusing,goofy,and LOONY! You can't really find a stereotype for her. After all she is one of a kind. Harry will never meet anyone else like her. Luna is a strong willed person. She takes her mother's death lightly and she seems to understand the emotions of others. She's dreadfully truthful.  
**Why Harry and her would make a great couple.** Luna is out of this world. She's can not detect fact from fiction. Everything is true in her eyes but she isn't naive. She always zoned out. Harry is somewhat zoned in. He needs to relax and who's better than Luna Lovegood. She can be Harry's stress relief and he can surely learn to be more zoned out.He also needs to not be afraid to appreciate different. In OOTP he was scared to sit with Luna and Neville. In HBP he didn't even want to go with her to Slughorn's party but that was his head telling that it was wrong. But why did he in the first place? JKR didn't mention pity or sympathy at all. Maybe it was his heart telling him. As for Luna, she needs to zone in. She needs to be more aware of her surroundings. Luna eased Harry's distress during the great loss of his Godfather. She is exactly what Harry needs. Someone who is understanding, who's always positive, who's not afraid to explain her individuality. These two are just perfect together. The Harry/Luna coupling is undoubtedly one of the most logical pairings, at least within my own mind. Both are beautiful, yet angst-ridden characters forced to bear their lives almost completely in solitude, & if ever there was someone they could turn to for the love & understanding they deserve, it would be each other.


End file.
